


You're Killing Me

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Demons, Gen, Helpless, Pain, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: As A hunter you have come to expect the worse... But sometimes expecting it and living it proves to be to much





	You're Killing Me

You were on the beach, some where warm. You looked out on to the horizon and smiled as Dean's firm body pushed through the water. The ocean "dripping off him. He ran his hand threw his short brown hair as he made his way toward you. He plopped down onto the sand next to you. 

"Aren't you ever coming in?" his deep voice asked you.

"Nope." you replied 

"Why not? The water's great." he says

"Sharks." you say matter of fact like. He laughs.

"You fight monsters for a living and your scared of sharks?" he asks amused. 

"Don't make fun.. Sharks are evil things that sneak up on you and eat you." you say. He smiles.. 

"I would never make fun of you." he said as he bent down pressing his lips to yours. 

 

Suddenly there is a sharp pain and you scream. Your eyes fly open and you see the demon standing over top of you, a blade dripping with what you know to be your own blood. 

"LEAVE HER THE HELL ALONE!" Dean screams from the other side of the room. He pulls on his restraints. 

"I'm ok." you tell him. All though your not sure if he even heard you. 

"I swear to God I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Dean snarls The Demon turned to face him. 

"I don't see that happening." he says.. He crossed the room to Dean while you tried to catch your breath. 

"You seem to like that little bit of nothing over there, I can see it in your eyes every time I dig my knife into her nasty flesh.. Tell you what Dean. Give me the where abouts of your brother and that angel and I'll kill her quickly, and stop all this pain." he offers. Dean glared at the monster.

"You can go to hell." Dean hissed

"Now why would I want to do that? I'm having too much fun." He said his lips curled up in an evil grin.. He turned back towar you.

"MAybe you like hearing her scream... I think you get off on it in some sick little way dont you." he tells Dean. "Look at her. I must say, she is a tough bitch. Most would have given up already." 

"Why don't you come after me? Coward.." Dean said trying to get the demons attention away from her. He looked back at the Winchester.

"Come now, we both know that every time she screams you die a little on the inside." he says. 

"Crowley finds out what your doing, you're gonna be begging ME to protect you." Dean baits. 

"Crowley? Crowley's not in charge anymore.. Lucifer's back.. And hurting the one thing that means the world to the former King is just a bonus." The Demon says

"You're lying. My Father....." you start

"Your father fled like the weasel he is, and left you along with the rest of his flunkies to fend for themselves." he says crossing the room once more. Standing over top of you once more with hi blade over top of you. 

"Now.. Shall we try this again?Where in the Hell is Sam Winchester?" he asked as he jammed the blade into your leg. You screamed out again...

"Y/N!!!!!!" you hear Dean's voice yell. 

"I can do this all night honey." he growls.

"So can I." you hiss. 

"Maybe I am going about this the wrong way.." he says. He snaps his fingers and two more demons appear.

"Give Mr Winchester the full treatment." he says not taking his eyes off of you. Your eyes widen as you see them move toward Dean. 

"Dean...." you say unsure. He says nothing just shakes his head no... 

"Tell me where Sam is and I'll be happy to stop this whole thing." he says. You lock your y/ec eyes on to Deans Hazel eyes. He gives you a small smile that seems to say every things gonna be fine. A tear starts to fall down your bloody dirty face... 

 

Sam Winchester paced the safe house room.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing!" he growled at Bobby. 

"Sam... We don't have a choice at the moment... You don't think this is killing me as well? But if we go in there guns blazing they'll be ready for us.. it'll be suicide and you know it." Bobby reminds him.

"It's me they want. I can trade my self for them." Sam suggest. 

"Right, because Demons are so God damn trust worthy..." Bobby Growls. " Were gonna get them out of there Sam, but you turning yourself in isn't gonna help anyone." 

Sam ran his hand down his face in frustration. How did it get this far? he asked himself... It seemed so long ago since he found out that Lucifer was looking for him, when he found out that y/n was actually the daughter to Crowley. Now they were both being held hostage, probably being tortured right this minute and there wasnt a damn thing he could do about it. And Castiel was MIA, Crowley as well. How could so much go so wrong in such a short period of time? 

Months earlier. 

"You did What?!" Dean yelled.

"I let Cass infuse me with the blood." Sam said.

"THE BLOOD? Do YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE? YOU'VE GIVEN YOURSELF A DEATH SENTENCE... THEIR GONNA KILL YOU SAM!" Dean hollared.

"Dean.." you say softly placing a hand on The older Winchester's arm. Dean shrugged you off before storming away. 

"Sam.... Were just having a hard time understanding why." you say calmly.

"Look.I did it for Karen." he tells you.

"Ok I get it, you did it for love." you say "But...." Your words drift.

"Jesus Sam...is that it? You have a hard on for this woman and so your willing to be Lucifers bitch?" Dean growls from across the room. You shoot him a shut the hell up look. 

"Sam.. I don't think you understand. You may have took her shit what is it.... Birth right? But they're just going to come after you, they're gonna drain it from you and reinfuse it into her... Lucifer...he doesn't understand the word no." you say. 

"She'll be gone by then, Cass he's taking her somewhere where they'll never find her." Sam says.

"You've lost your damn mind!" Dean hisses. 

"What would you have done if it was y/n Dean? Would you have just let her die?" Sam asks his brother. Dean looks at him, and then you.

"Son of a Bitch!" he exclaimed. You let your lips curve into a small smile... You and Dean had a complicated relationship..a love that neither of you were willing to admit too, but yet everyone seemed to know about. Bobby spoke up for the first time.

"Fighting isnt going to make this situation go away... We need to find a way to cure this damn thing all together." Bobby says. You nod in agreement. 

"But how?" you ask. Before anyone could answer your phone buzzed. You pulled it out.

"Need to see you. Now.. Park on 5th." Crowley texted. You had been having secret conversations with him.. You press your eyebrows together,

"Who's that?" Dean aksed. 

"No one, just a lead gone bad." you say.

"Ok... in 3o min." you text back. "So what's the plan?" you ask Bobby. Bobby Singer and the winchesters were busy in conversation and you took that as your chance to make your slip. 

You had been talking to crowley for a while now, but you didn't want anyone to know.. They wouldn't understand.. Things were going to well for you to throw a wrench into it. You always knew you were adopted, it never was a real secret. But finding your parents had been harder than you had expected. Then this woman showed up about two years after your adopted parents were killed. Talking about how you were her daughter, how she had given you up to keep you safe, safe from your father... IT took a year and a half and you finally found out the truth. It was a shock... there was no way your father..... You comfronted him... he never denied, but then again he never admited. He just sat there on his thrown listening to you bable, demanding to know if he was or wasn't your father. Finally he told you that it was a very possibility. The shock sent you into a depression... One that you wouldn't even let the Winchesters in... But when this woman showed up begging Sam for help... talking about Demons, and how she somehow was infested with Lucifers blood. Making her his heir, you put your personal life on hold. But now he's calling you... and your heart is afraid to hear what he has to say. 

You glance over your shoulder before joining the King on a near by bench..

"What is it Crowley? were a little busy." you say. 

"Yeah I know.Things are getting a little out of control all over." he says. There is something about his voice that causes you to feel for him. 

"Why?" you ask

"Lucifer...I don't know who I can trust anymore." he admits. You give a small nod. 

"What was so important that you wanted to see me?" you ask. 

"Thought you'd like to know that.... It's true... You're my daughter." he says. You stare at him a moment as the words fall into place..

"What?" you ask

"Your mother.... Your birth mother.. Jezabelle Frank... Kind of a fitting name." he said with a grin.. 

"CROWLEY!" you snap.

"Right. anyway..I met your mother years back.. when I was but a young cross road... She was amazing.."

"I can't believe this." you say feeling sick.

"There are worse things you could be then the daughter of the king of hell you know." he growls. 

"I'm gonna be sick." you say. 

"Look, there are some out there who are not happy about this news... I've put a ban on you, no one is to even think about touching you... But like I said I'm not sure who I can trust anymore. Maybe you should stay under ground, just till we can get Lucifer under control again." he says. There's something in his eyes you had never seen from him before. A sense of protectiveness. You shook your head.

"If you think i'm gonna go into hiding just because You're my......" you cant make yourself finish the words. Your phone rings.. you glance at the number but don't answer. 

"I have to go." you say getting up. 

"y/n... if you need anything.." Crowley says

"You could help me save Sam." you say He looks at you annoyed. 

"Why would I?" he asked

"what ever. Don't call me. I'll call you." you say walking away. 

It seemed like your feet were in slow motion, when you finally walked into the motel room you were met by Dean's angry stare. Before he could yell at you, you flung yourself into him and burried your face into his chest. His arms enclosed around you.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" he asked as Sam and Bobby stared.. You shook your head. 

"No it will never be ok again." you sob.

 

You tried to shut the sound of fist slamming into Dean... he's grunts refusing to yell out for help.

"That all you got bitch?" he'd cuss under his breath. Someone has a fist of your hair forcing your head back so that you had to look at him. His face was split open, blood trailing down the side of his cheek. 

"You can stop this sweet heart... Just tell us where Sammy boy is.." The demon hissed in your ear. Dean looked at your through his good eye. You could see him telling you to keep your mouth shut. You sit tight lipped. The demon on the other side raised a blade and pressed it into Deans neck just enough that a small amount of blood erupted. 

"NO"!" you yell. 

"Where's Sam?" The Demon demands 

"y/n don't " Dean warns. 

"Safe house in Colorado." you blurt out. Dean looks at you as if he wants to kick your ass. 

"I'm sorry Dean," you mutter 

"I'll be back, if I find out your lying to us, your gonna be sorry." he says the three demons disapeared and you let out a small breath. 

"Colorado?" Dean asked

"How long do you think we have?" you aks forcing a smile.

"Not long." he muttered.


End file.
